Warmth
by PurpleCielo1117
Summary: In which Tsuna and his tutor stays in a small wooden house together alone. Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Very little Lime. Pairing R27. 3YL. [One-Shot] [Complete]


**Title : Warmth**

**Author : PurpleCielo1117**

**Summary : In which Tsuna and his tutor stays in a small wooden house together alone. Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Very little Lime. Pairing R27. 3YL. [One-Shot] [Complete]**

**Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Pairing : R27**

**Rating : M to be safe.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**A/N : Another R27 fic! I guess it's kinda fluffy? Not so sure about the rating. This is 3YL I think and Reborn is an adult because the arcobaleno's curse has been broken. So Tsuna should be around 17 and Reborn should be in his twenties. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>On a lonely and cold night like tonight, in a slightly old wooden house, a small fire is burning as brightly as it can, trying it's best to somehow give warmth to the two male in the house. There's a blizzard outside. Blinding, freezing and fierce.<p>

One of the male is laying on the floor, sleeping soundly and comfortably due to the tiring day he had. The heat from the fire as well as the black and slightly over sized coat covering him warmed him up a lot especially on this cold and freezing night.

The other male was leaning against the wall opposite the door so that he would be able to fight off any intruder right away when he enters. His eyes are closed, but he isn't fully asleep, because he needs to protect the other male.

"...Mmn..." The brunette woke up and slowly opened his eyes. Revealing almond coloured orbs. He squirmed slightly and yawned. He felt sluggish and his eyes are half-lidded. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"...Reborn...?" The brunette snapped open his eyes. He stood up abruptly when he thought the raven was gone. But when he looked closer, he spot the raven leaning against the wall at the other side. He sighed in relieve knowing that the raven is still there.

He felt something fell when he stood up. He looked down and realized it was a black coat. He picked it up and instantly recognized it as the raven's.

He walked over to the raven's side. As soon as the brunette got close, the male snapped open his eyes. Onyx orbs met with almond coloured ones. The raven's eyes were dangerous and scary but when he noticed it was the brunette, his eyes softened.

"A-Ah, Thanks for your coat, Reborn." The brunette said as he gave the coat back to it's owner.

"Did you sleep well?" The raven took the coat.

"Yes." The brunette smiled at the raven.

"You'll need to compensate me one when we get back." Reborn said as he inspected the coat. It was slightly wet and dirty.

Both of them were on a plane back to Italy but then a storm came and enemies started attacking. They had no choice but to land somewhere nearby. But then, the plane had malfunctioned, probably due to the enemies' attacks. The two male walked around in the blizzard until they found the wooden house. It was empty so they hurriedly went in and took cover from the blizzard. They decided to wait until the blizzard to stop before finding help. Even the world's number one Hitman as well as the famous Vongola Decimo are unable to walk in the blizzard after all. But they doubt they will need to find help, since their plane was built by their best mechanics, so there must be a tracking device on it. Their family will definitely be able to find them by tomorrow. The brunette was too tired so he fell asleep quickly when they entered the house.

"E-Eh~ But you always rips mine when we do it and you don't even buy me one!" Tsuna whined and pouted.

"That's different," The raven smirked sadistically. "I know you enjoy it a lot more when I'm rougher."

"T-That's not t-true!" The brunette blushed violently.

"Really?" The raven looked up from his fedora. "But you moan louder than usu-"

"S-Stop!" The brunette hurriedly stopped the raven from talking as he flushed a scarlet red. He covered the raven's mouth.

The raven grabbed the brunette's hand and pull him into a hug.

"R-Reborn! W-What are you doing?"

The raven's strong arms were wrapping around the brunette's waist. He rested his head at the brunette's shoulder. "I'm cold." The raven whispered into the brunette's ear. "It's your fault that I'm cold, so you should warm me up."

The brunette shuddered when he felt the raven's hot breath tickling his ear. "...Fine." In fact, the brunette liked being in the raven's embrace. It made him felt comfortable in his arms. The brunette fit in perfectly with the raven too, since the brunette's body structure is smaller than the other male.

And they stayed that way without saying anything. Both enjoying the quietness that's surrounding them. Quietness can be quite enjoyable at times, especially with your love ones.

"A-Achoo!" The brunette sneezed.

"Sigh, you're still this weak, Dame-Tsuna?" The raven chuckled softly and hugged him tightly.

The brunette pouted and protested "I-I'm not weak!"

"Tsuna," The raven whispered to the brunette.

"H-Hmm?" The brunette got slightly nervous when the husky and deep voice was so near him.

"I'm still cold, don't you think you should hold some responsibility?" The raven said.

"...H-How?" The brunette murmured.

"Hmm...In a way you see fit."

"Y-You don't mean 'that' right?" The brunette blushed slightly and looked up at the fedora wearing man.

The raven only smirked back at the brunette and said, "Who knows?"

"E-Eh?! B-But we're both in such state and w-we have to um...Rest and we s-shouldn't do it here too...And..." The brunette tried hard to explain.

"Now, now Tsuna, did I ever said we're going to do it?" The raven teased his lover as his smirk grew wider. He had fun teasing his innocent student.

"W-We're not?" The brunette said shockingly. He was almost sure that they were doing it. The raven always liked to do it with him whenever they had the chance.

Well, the raven actually wanted to, but he considered the condition the Vongola Decimo was in. He had just finished a day of meeting with the other Famiglia's boss as well as getting assaulted thrice not counting the one when they were going back to Italy. The brunette went into Hyper Dying Will Mode thrice and almost fainted during the third time due to exhaustion. The brunette was definitely tired out. He was worried that the brunette's body couldn't take it.

"You're the one who mentioned it first, Tsuna. I never knew you were such a pervert." The raven said as he adjusted the fedora on his head. But he goes back to hugging the brunette after he's done.

"Hey! You tricked me!"

The raven ignored what the brunette just said. "But it is true that I'm still cold."

"Hmph!" The brunette looked away and pouted rather cutely. And then he struggled to get away from the raven.

"Don't you pity me, Tsuna? The raven blew some air into the brunette's ear. "I offered my coat just to make you warm and now you're letting me freeze here?" The raven started nipping the brunette's ear.

The brunette shuddered slightly and squirmed slightly. "W-Who cares about you?"

"How heartless." The raven sighed.

"Oh fine! At least tell me how to! You sadistic monster!" The brunette gave in and said.

"Hmm, a kiss I suppose." The raven's lips tugged itself into a smile. He hummed happily and closed his eyes.

"W-What?" The brunette looked up at the raven to get a better look at his expression only to see the raven with eyes closed. He had no choice but to go nearer and closer.

Their lips met for awhile and parted soon after.

The brunette pouted and said. "There. Warmer now?"

"Not really." The raven isn't satisfied with such a kiss. He wanted more.

The brunette looked up and the raven took the chance to kiss him more passionately. Their lips clashed into each other. The raven tighten his grip on the brunette's waist to keep him steady.

The raven bit the brunette's lower lips and entered the brunette's mouth when he gasped in pain. He explored the brunette's wet cavern inch to inch. The brunette could let out some soft moans once in awhile.

The brunette could feel the smirk on the raven's face. The brunette tried to fight for dominance but of course failed due to the lack of experience.

The brunette started panting, his breath started running out. "R...Reborn...St...op..." The brunette said in between the kisses. "I...I...br..ea...th...!"

The raven heard it, but being the sadistic person he is, of course he didn't stop. He continued to kiss the brunette. They didn't broke off for a long time

They finally broke off for air when Reborn needed to breath as well. The brunette's face was bright red and slightly sweaty. "Haa...Haaa...You meanie!" The brunette said in between breaths. "I said I need to breathe didn't I?!"

"That means your stamina decreased. More training when we get back." The raven said with a tint of pink on his face.

"Eeeeehhhh!" The brunette whined.

And then there was a silence. Both of their breaths calmed down. And then a sigh was heard.

"What is it?" The raven questioned.

"I don't even know why I fell in love with a sadistic Hitman like you." The brunette answered.

"Because you're a masochist." The raven replied immediately.

"I'm not!" The brunette retorted.

But then the raven suddenly tighten his grip on the brunette's waist and turn to peck his cheek lightly.

The brunette blushed. His lover rarely gets affectionate with him. So he was slightly flustered.

"I...Love you, Reborn." The brunette said in a meek voice.

"Hmm?" The raven raised an eyebrow at his student's words. It was sudden. "How much then?" The raven asked with an amused smile.

"As big as the sky." The brunette answered with confident. And then he tilt his head towards his lover and asked. "How about you Reborn?" He stared at his tutor with his round almond coloured orbs.

"Well, I love you too, Dame-Tsuna."

The brunette looked up expectantly, waiting for the raven to continue.

"Mine is bigger than yours by tenfold." The raven said. "Are you able to accept it?"

"O-Of course! I-I'm the sky that accepts all after all!" The brunette answered immediately.

The raven smirked, content with the answer his lover gave.

All of their exhaustion, weariness as well as the bone-chilling coldness that they felt were all washed away and forgotten just by being in each other's embrace. It was warm. So warm that they couldn't feel anything other than each other's warmth.

* * *

><p><strong>End~ I hope you enjoyed it! Is Reborn OOC? I hope not!<strong>

**Leave a review? Pretty please? It will make me really happy!**

**~PurpleCielo1117**

***Edited 17/9/14 Amu4ever pointed out some mistakes and I corrected them. Thanks!^^**


End file.
